Ohshc meets Fruits Basket
by Icekitten71
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have a daughter named Kyoko after Tohru's late mom and she meets the host club.
1. First Day!

I'm sorry if you don't like this story but this is my first one ever so I hope you enjoy!

It started out like any other day my dad was yelling at my uncle Yuki for what reason I don't know but it sure was annoying. What does a girl need to do to get a cat nap around here! I yelled as I dug my head into my soft kitty pillow as my mom tried to shut up my dad. Nhg, It was the first day of school for me at Ouran High I was nervous. I got up and stretched until I heard a satisfying "crack!" I smiled smugly I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself. My fiery orange hair was tangled and flying everywhere it reached to my ankles, and before I knew it I looked like a boy and I had scissors in my hand. I really didn't care but my mom freaked out. HONEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FATHER WHEN HE WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL! Chill mom it's better this way anyway, I checked the clock. CRAP! I'm gonna be late gotta go bye mom! I darted out the door and jumped into the limo not even looking at the rest of the zodiacs kids. I was the only one who got in to Ouran and I couldn't believe it but then I saw Kagura's son Kugar jump into the limo and give me a huge hug. Mhp can't mff breath... Kugar get off. Okay Kyoko but DO NOT FALL IN LOVE AT ALL! What fall in love okay bye Kugar! I pushed him out of the limo and shut the door as I heard him scream DON'T FALL IN LOVE! A few minutes later and I was standing on the steps of Ouran High I thought everything was perfect. HA! Boy was I wrong.


	2. The Host Club!

I got out of the limo and thanked the driver I didn't have my uniform yet so I was wearing baggy boy shorts and a t-shirt that had a cat on it. To me this outfit was girly enough so I walked into the school a lot of people were looking at me especially the girls. I saw then whispering to each other about a hot guy I had no clue but then a girl came up and told me she thought I was hot. With this I was horrified because I was a girl. Then it hit me I cut my hair like a boy this morning. "Ummm... thanks but there is a misunderstanding here." I was getting crowded by girls. I ran I pushed my way out of the crowd of girls and kept running the girls tailing me. I ran up a lot of stairs then I found an abandoned music room so I ran in their and shut the door behind me breathing hard. "Wow it's a guy" I heard two voices in sync say. "Huh?" I said confused about the situation. I looked up and saw 6 guys and 1 girl how I knew she was a girl was because her eyes were soft and gentle like doe eyes. "Hey guys why do you have a girl in this room alone with all you guys?" Their expressions went blank and then a guy with glasses walked toward me and said "You really are smart...Kyoko."


	3. Introductions & Stupid Mistakes

"H-how do you know my name?" My voice was shaking no my whole body was shaking I was alone in a room with a bunch of guys I didn't even know."Well I keep tabs on all the students even the new ones. "Kyoya stop scaring her" I looked over and their was a blonde guy about the same size as... Kyoya that was his name right? "Very well Tamaki." he sighed. I tried to walk out then bumped into something when I looked up there was a giant towering over me. "Um... excuse me." Was all I could squeak out. "It's ok!"I heard a cute 7 year old voice say well I thought he was 7 years old but he looked about 10 years old. "Kyo-chan this is Takashi Mori for short and I'm Huni Takashi doesn't talk much though we're high school third years." My mind was racing wait then it would be Huni-senpai this brat was older than me?! What the hell how on earth is he older than me. "Kyo-chan let me introduce you to everyone." "HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KYO-CHAN?!" "AND HOW CAN A PIPSQUEAK LIKE YOU BE A THIRD YEAR?" I had lost it. He started to tear up, and they looked at me with shocked faces except for two. I ran out before I started to cry. What the hell did I just do. "DAMN IT I ALWAYS LOSE MY TEMPER FOR NO GOOD DAMN REASON!" "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" I kept repeating to myself. Why am I so stupid when it comes to people why? I almost ran into the bathroom but then I realized I looked like a guy so I ran to the roof and started to cry and punch the top of the roof. Why... why the hell did I say that? Why?


	4. Almost Escape?

I have my head dug into my knees silently crying as I wipe my tears away I hear footsteps. Before I knew it I was being flung over some ones shoulders and being carried down the stairs. I look down and I realize I'm really far off the ground panic sets in, and I turn to look at my captor. I can't really see who he is but I already know who he is. "M-Mori-senpai c-can you put me down?" Silence is all I hear until I hear a voice say "Good you found her now bring her to club room. As soon as I heard his voice I instantly knew it was that glasses guy. Kyoya was it? It was a bumpy walk back and Kyoya was walking behind us to make sure I wouldn't run away. We finally made it back to the room and the boy was eating cake. "Oh your back Takashi!" He put me down and faced me toward the boy. I looked at his face he reminded of someone but who I was thinking hard then it hit me. "You remind me of my uncle Momiji! No wonder you piss me off so much! Well look I'm sorry so I'm just gonna get going." I turned around and almost made it out safe but then I crashed into two guys who looked exactly alike in unison they said. "So he pisses you off does he?" U-um y-yeah. They looked at each other and looked back at me with strange smiles. "Uh-oh" I thought in my head.


	5. Neko MAGIC! X3

"Stop it you twin pervs!" He grabbed me by waist and embraced me. Oh crap! Oh crap this isn't happening no way! I shook my way out of the embrace but a little to late. Their was a fiery orange *poof!* I had turned into a cat in front of their very eyes. They saw me... They saw me ... HOLY CRAP THEY SAW ME! "DAMN YOU TAMAKI!" Their faces looked shocked I ran around the room screaming "THEY SAW ME!" Then I realized I was going to be naked when I poofed back. I ran into my clothes then the twins lifted up my clothes that I was hiding in. I clawed at the clothes they were holding up in the air. "DAMN IT GIVE THAT BACK!" "What are you gonna do to us." They said in a teasing tone. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE I CHANGE BACK!" Then I was lifted up into the air "Awww Kyo-chans a cat." Huni said. I was being stroked softly on my back with long slender hands it wasn't until I looked up and found out it was Kyoya stroking my back, and to be perfectly honest... I... I liked it. "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" I shouted aloud. I jumped from Kyoya's arms a little sad that I did and clung onto my clothes that the twins were holding they let it go and I ran to the bathroom with the clothes in my mouth jumped into a stall and *poof!* I changed back and got dressed. "Crap now what they saw me." I silently whispered as I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the room. "Now what?" I whispered to myself.


	6. Saved by the bell (Literally!)

I had my back to the wall and my head hanging low. I heard two footsteps and before I could realize who's footsteps they were I heard two voices in unison say "Target Captured!" Then one arm on both sides lifted me up. "W-WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO DAMN IT!" I yelled "Sorry bosses orders." They said "Plus it was a real pain to find you." They were looking for me but why? I wondered. "Well anyways...PUT ME DOWN DAMN YOU OR I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU DO!" They carried me off to the music room without a word. "Boss we found her." Said the twin with his hair parted to the right. "Hmm I think I'll call you twin 1." "Huh what for?" He asked confused. "Well because your hard to tell apart and you part your hair to the right and your bro parts his to the left so I just thought I'd number you so I won't forget who you two are." I explained to him. "Umm sure number us if you want but just so you know I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." "Kay! I gave a cute smile that made them blush a little. "Anyways moving on to business your a cat correct." I cringed I guess I had no choice now but to tell them or... "Of course not it was an illusion so I could escape this... this music room filled with you weirdo's especially him!" I turned and pointed at Tamaki. "I-I'm a weirdo. MOMMY AM I A WEIRDO!" He asked Kyoya "Well... Tamaki of course you are a weirdo calling me mommy like we're married." He said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Then Tamaki went into an emo corner and started ripping pieces of paper. " Back to business I don't believe it was a magic trick none of us do so tell me the truth." His gaze made me fidget a little I was nervous I couldn't tell them they wouldn't believe me if I did tell them anyways. Well you see... *ring!* It was the bell I was saved! I ran out of the room out the door of the school jumped into my limo and drove away safely. Or at least I thought I did.


	7. HA-TO-RI! (It has NOTHING to do with him

I sighed as I sunk into the comfy car cushions relaxing for a bit *plop* I felt a rain drop on my hand. "UGGGH! Why now I was just relaxing to!" I rolled up the window but not before looking out the window there was a limo following us. "Pick up the speed." I said to the driver. As you wish he replied. About an hour later there were two limos parked in the front of my house. My uncle Yuki and grandfather Shigure were waiting for me on the porch smiling happily. (I forgot to mention they live in the same house as my mom and dad.) I trudged over to them the whole host club behind me. I hugged my uncle and ignored my grandfather who wanted a kiss. Then before any one could take a step in the house I slamed the door in their FACES! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! I felt relieved and with a satisfied smirk on my face I hear the door open and people entering. Aw crap! Half an hour later we're all having dinner and my mom is asking them questions. "Excuse me but dad, Yuki, Shigure can we talk over there." I motioned towards the hall. "Sure" and we went. "Guys they found out I can transform I tried to make it as if it were a trick but it didn't work what should I do?" I whispered so they couldn't hear me. "Well the only choice now is to tell them or..." My uncle said. "OR...?" We can bring them to HA-TO-RI!" My grandpa chimed. "Damn Shigure you sicken me sooooo much." I said in a tone that made him back a way and whimper. After a while I made my decision and walked back to the table and sat down.

MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS and I'm really sorry for not posting chapter up for so long I just felt really discouraged for some reason but I pulled myself up thanks to my bff Kaylee-Sempai and yes I know her personally we've been besties since the first!


	8. Explanations

How was I going to tell them well I'll just say it. "Ummm you guys the reason I turned into a cat was when Tamaki hugged me (damn you)" I silently muttered. "But why?" The twins said in confusion. "Well when a member from the Sohma family well only the kids anyway are hugged by the opposite gender they transform into their zodiac animal mine being the cat." They stood their silently until Haruhi said "But the cat isn't a Zodiac animal." "Yeah well... I'm cursed with the year of the cat and it sucks so that's why I hate my cousin and uncle a little because they were born in the year of the rat and the rat tricked the cat blah blah blah." Hunni was looking out into space then came back down to earth looking shocked. "Wait then Kyo-chan your a girl?!" He said wide eyed squeezing his plush bunny until the point it looked like it was going to pop. "Y-yeah w-why." The whole host club looked at me then my dad then back at me and then at my mom and back to me. "But you look like your dad." Tamaki said drifting away silently. "Yeah well I kept tripping on my old hair so I cut it off and made it short so I guess that's why I look like my dad so much." "KYOKO DADDY WANTS YOU TO LOOK LIKE A GIRL BECAUSE HARUHI ALSO HAS THIS PROBLEM!" Haruhi looked at Tamaki "Problem what problem?" She said with an angry tone. "Wait WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL YOURSELF DADDY WHEN YOU TALKED TO ME?!" I shouted. I didn't notice before but he was in the corner but then recovered after my question and said "Oh dear daughter I must make sure you are more feminine that's all and beside I'm your daddy!" He said in a princely tone that made me wanna sock him. I looked over to the clock. "7:54 Shouldn't you be heading back soon?" "Very well I believe we did intrude on this peaceful day thank you for the meal Mrs. and we will be leaving." Kyoya said. And out the door they left.


	9. ME AS A HOST!

"Ah good they left." I said to myself stretching on my bed. "Well it's late so I should get some sleep." *yawn* I dozed off. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Unnhg" *yawn* I looked over to the clock it was fuzzy at first then I froze. "8:27... MOTHER OF ********************* I'M ****************** LATE TO *********** SCHOOL ********!" I yelled as I was undressing and redressing into a tee and baggy shorts. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I said grabbing three nutrigrain bars and stuffing them into my bag. "GO!" I told the driver. A half hour later and I'm at school good thing its time for the clubs I go over to every teacher and explain my absence. After I do that I'm off to the host club I open the door and saw that the club was busy with lots of guests. I look at a table and the twins are staring at me they get up and walk towards me. They then each put a hand on one side of my hip. "Hi guys what's up" I said. "Apparently the ladies want you to be a host sooo..." said Kaoru. "Soo...what?" "Well now you have to be a host oh and I've missed you." Hikaru said earning a blush from me. "W-what do you mean I have to?!" I felt anger swell up inside me but it wasn't just anger it was also embarrassment, but why? "Well anyways their is no w-WWAYYY!" I managed to scream before I was being elevated by the twins and thrown in the dressing room, but not before being hit in the chest with a blue bag. I checked the contents "Oh dear CRAP!" I whispered to myself.


	10. 2 Choices

Inside the bag their was a girl uniform and a boy uniform for Ouran apparently they were giving me a choice reveal that I'm a girl or fake that I'm a boy. I looked at the girl uniform it was hideous yellow with a bow gross to girly for me and ugly not to mention and it must be hard to move in too. Then I looked at the boys uniform. "Whatever I don't care I like it and besides it's more my style." I grabbed the boys uniform and put it on. When I came out the girls swooned I stood expressionless as I walked over to the twins. "So... whadda you think?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at me they then came to embrace me. "WAIT STOP DON'T HUG ME!" I yelled at them causing a commotion with their guests. I turned "I'm sorry I just don't like hugs that much." I politely told the girls. "Oh well I'll make sure I don't hug you anytime soon!" One of the girls said while giggling. I gently smiled at them causing them to sway. "Anyway didn't hear an answer." I said while tuning to look at the twins. "You look good!" The twins said in sync. "Thanks!" I replied. After an hour or so it was closing time. "Thank you for coming ladies!" I said to my last guests. "I'm getting kinda good at this"I said with a smirk on my face. I said goodbye to host club and went out of club room and into the hall.


	11. KISS!

"Hey Kyoko wait up!" I looked behind me it was one of the twins he was running so his hair was flying and I couldn't tell which twin he was. "Oh hey what do you w-" He grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me. After pulling away he locked eyes with me and I couldn't look away. "Kyoko I..." "Hey get back here we need you to practice your twincest!" Tamaki shouted. "Oh okay! Tell ya later." He told me and ran off. "What just happened?!" I made it to the car door and collapsed on the ground. "Miss Sohma are you alright?!" I heard my chauffeur yell he came running and put me in the car. "What?" I silently whispered. A few minutes later and we arrive at the house. "Kyoko!" I heard Kugar scream as he jumped at me. I dodged looking straight ahead not even noticing that he was whining at me me for failing to catch him. "H-he k-kissed me." Was all I could mumble. "What did you say I couldn't hear you?" "Nothing." I replied as I went to my room and waited until the next day.

WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY... I KNOW HE WAS GOING TO SAY "Kyoko I... forgot to give you this." *hands burrito* "Gee thanks." IM joking so I'll try to have the next chap by Saturday or tomorrow and I'm at my grandparents house with my family so I won't have time write and I wrote this chapter and the time is 11:32. Look what I do to keep you happy lol! Anyways hope you like my story and how its going. BYE!


	12. Confessions & Surprises

When it was time for the club to open I went to my usual spot behind the twins while I was walking over there I blushed at the twins remembering yesterday. The one who blushed back was none other than Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru can I talk to you quickly over here." "Sure." He said. I was standing next to the dressing room and I slipped in grabbing his wrist pulling him in behind me but I pulled to hard and I was facing toward him so when I pulled we got awfully close. Blushing we backed away but we stopped I looked down and saw I was still holding his wrist. "Uh sorry bout that." "No it's ok." He said blushing while scratching the back of his head. We looked around until our eyes met. "Um anyways what were you going to tell me in the hall." I said not breaking the gaze for a moment. "Oh well Kyoko I...I like you I really do like you alot!" He said to me blushing a crimson red. My cheeks were burning as well because a guy never told me that he liked me well Kugar did but he's my cousin so it doesn't count. I was shocked until Kyoya's voice came out of nowhere and said "Well that's enough *sigh* Kyoko I guess they haven't told you yet." He laughed a humorless laugh. "Haven't told me what?" I asked in a cautioned manner. "*sigh* Well your my fiance." Kyoya said in a cold tone. "YOUR MY WHAT?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY I'M YOUR FIANCE?!" I screamed.

YES YES EXACTLY AS PLANNED actually not really but I wanted to prove to Kaylee-Sempai that it was not Kyoya she was going to end up with and to be honest I have no plot I just go with what I have I didn't make a rough copy or anything so I can't wait for what twist I pull in the next Chapter! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! -.- see ya and check my story out every day because I'll try to post a lot of chapter due to my long long looooooooon- VERY LONG SO FRIKIN LOOOOOOOOOONG ABSENCE AND IT'S 2:00 A.M. I'm writing this for you guys I luv you all and thanx 4 reading my story and im sorry for not posting for soo long.


	13. Super Short LOLZ!

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT your my fiance!" I shouted at him but I don't eve-" "Yes I'm very aware of that but my father and the head of your family have decided." He replied in a cool manner. "No that can't be." I said while shaking. "Kyoko." Hikaru said as he pulled me into an embrace before I could push him away I transformed my clothes falling to the ground. He was shocked but kept stroking my back. "You should put me down before I transform back naked in front of you." I said making him turn red and drop me in embarrassment. I grabbed my clothes with my mouth and walked over to the bathroom.

Hikaru POV

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE KYOYA!" I yelled in rage. "It was a lie." He replied coolly. "Eh?!" I screamed back at him.

TEEHEE GUESS YOUR CONFUZZLED WELL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND I'M GOING TO DO POVS FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS NOW SO ICE OUT X3!


	14. Black and White Secret!

Hikaru POV

"W-wait what do you mean. YOU WERE LYING!" I shouted in his face. "Well part of it was a lie." "What do you mean a part of it?" I asked calming down. "Well what I mean is that might become her fiance." "What do you mean by might become?" "Well her family is very wealthy and my father thinks since I'm her... friend." He cringed a little at the word "That she'll be more fond of me" He replied. "So you don't love her then tell your father you don't want to marry her." I said cheerfully. "It's already decided my father planned to make plans with the head of Kyoko's family so we can get married from the start that's how I knew her, and once my father make ups his mind he doesn't change it." Kyoya said sternly.

Kyoko POV

I walked in and they turned and looked at me good thing they didn't know I overheard them. "Um Hey guys (I glared at Kyoya) Hikaru can I talk to you." He smiled and said "Sure anything for you." He winked at me. I blushed while Kyoya looked a bit annoyed at Hikaru. We walked over to the corner "Look Hikaru you DON'T want to love me because I have a secret." I said making him frown. "What the secret that your hiding from me oh is it MARRYING Kyoya?!" He said in an angry tone. "No that's not it." I said lifting up my sleeve showing him my bracelet. It was black and white "It was supposedly made out of bones of a man. It helps keep me from transforming into that...that thing." I said "Just thinking about it makes me bl-" The last thing I remembered was shaking hard then blacking out.

Hikaru POV

She was shaking and then fell over I tried to catch her but I was to late she fell hard on the ground. "Kyoya she fainted contact her family!"I said while pulling her hands around my neck and holding her piggy back style after I did that I entered the room and laid her down on the couch.


	15. The Twin Perv's and Shadow King's love!

Kyoya POV

I reached for my phone and instead pulled out a T.V. remote. "WHAT THE ****! " I whispered loudly but soft enough no one heard me. I then pulled out my real cell phone and called Kyoko's parents and told them what happened. Her mother was shocked and her father told me that they would be there immediately. I reported the news to the host club and they felt relieved. I glanced over at the couch Kyoko was laying on. "When she was asleep she looked quite... pretty." I thought to myself. I brushed the thought away. I looked at Hikaru he looked scared.

Hikaru POV

Her face looked care free as if she was in a great place. I caressed her cheek with my hand. Her chest was rising and falling which meant she was sleeping. I was relieved that she wasn't dead because she hit her head pretty hard on the ground. "Hey Hika-chan you look worried." Huni said in a worried way. "Yeah I'm pretty worried I mean she just blacked out so what do you expect." I said my voice wavering. I turned only to come face to face with the sweets loving teen his big brown eyes locked with mine." Hika-chan you like her don't you?" he said for the whole club to hear. "WHAT ONE OF THE TWIN PERVS LIKES ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki shouted in a worried tone. "Pfffff What? NO!" Was all I could say. "That is a lie and Tamaki please just shut up." I heard Kyoya say. I got up the tone Kyoya was talking in made me pissed so I let it all out "Well Kyoya shouldn't you at least be a LITTLE worried for your FIANCE and a LITTLE worried because she might be TAKEN away from you by ME and your FATHER wants you to get MARRIED to her and if you lose her you'll be in a tight spot now won't you!" I shouted in Kyoya's face. After that I stormed out.

Haruhi POV

Wait Kyoya-sempai Kyoko's your fiance?" I asked confused. "Well technically speaking I suppose yes." He replied coolly. "WHAT?!" I heard Tamaki shout. "NOT ONLY DOES THE PERV LIKE HER BUT THE SHADOW KING DOES TO?!" Tamaki yelled freaking out. "Sempai... SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted at him making him go in the corner. "Jeez sempai your really annoying." I said.

Yeah! Haruhi POV lolz I'm eating a granola bar and its 1:11 make a wish. X3 so I plan on naming all the chapters so check it out later kay! Oh and please PM Me on how you think the story is going or how you reacted to a chapter or what you predict is going to happen. Thanx comment and favorite my story please! ICE OUT X3!-.- LOLZ


	16. Love Battle or just sheer CHAOS!

Kyoko POV

When I woke up I heard my parents in the other room talking to Kyoya. I looked down and saw Hikaru he was resting on my arm. I smiled a little and rubbed his hair. It was quite soft. "Hey Hikaru get up." I whispered to him.

Hikaru POV

(Before Kyoko woke up)

I decided to come back to the club and I saw Kyoko sleeping I walked over and gently kissed her on the forehead. I was kinda tired so I laid my head on her arm and dozed off.

(After she woke up)

I felt someone stroking my hair I squirmed a little then I heard Kyoko's voice telling me to wake up. I looked her in the eye reached for her face with both my hands and pulled her in for a kiss she pushed me away but I managed to steal a kiss. "H-hikaru whats wrong with you!"she said while tinting different shades of pink. Then her expression changed from being embarrassed to super shocked.

Kyoko POV

"K-kugar what are you doing here did Kagura let you come?" I asked. He shook his head then walked away. "Wait Kugar don't tell!" I shouted at him. "Umm...who was that?" Hikaru asked confused. "My cousin who loves me and he's pretty strong so he challenges people who pose as a "threat" one time he challenged me for my love but I'm the strongest of the Sohma's kids because I was put through hell by Akito so naturally I won. (damn her)" I muttered to myself as I finished telling Hikaru. "Crap!" He muttered to himself.

OH MA GOH Kugar found out sorry for leaving it here but this is going to be a two part chapter OHHH! So wait for Part 2 ICE OUT X3!


	17. Love Battle or just sheer CHAOS Pt2

Kugar POV

"What the hell was she doing with him!" I thought to myself in anger. "And besides she's supposed to marry Kyoya it's all been decided by Akito and Kyoya's father but that guy." I thought to myself. "Che! Guess I'll just have to beat him and make sure he doesn't steal my Kyoko!" I said. I bumped into a tall guy with glasses. "I assume you are Kugar." He said then his face went slack. "Are they really planning to have me marry...her?" He asked in a way that pissed me off. "Che! What do you mean HER ISN'T KYOKO AMAZING!" I told him in anger. "You should at least get to know her before you assume things!" I shouted at him.

Kyoya POV

This boy was spewing nonsense saying these things ,but then again he was right I should at least get to know her. "Very well." "Huh!" He looked at me confused. "I will get to know her at least." I said. I walked into the room Hikaru was talking to her while sitting on the floor. "Hello you two." They stopped talking and glared at me I leaned on the side of the couch Kyoko was on. "What do you want?" Hikaru asked. "Well by one of Kyoko's family members it seems we are getting married." I sighed. "And Kyoko I would like to get to know you better." I said sending her a real smile without wanting to... but by instinct. I found this girl more interesting because she could make me... make me smile.

Yay this concludes part 2 WAIT 4 part 3 and this chap was very...RANDOM JUST LIKE ME! LOLZ srry for not posting for a while but I accidentally deleted the first copy of this chapter that was really good so I had to start over but this was even better! Thanx 4 the support for those of u who even read this! CIAO! ICE OUT X3!


	18. Love Battle or just sheer CHAOS Final Pt

Kyoko POV

He smiled at me it was creepy but had had a nice feeling to it. "Fine I suppose we should get acquainted since we are getting ... married." I said. Hikaru "secretly" glared at Kyoya and he glared back. "Then may we go?" Kyoya said handing his hand out. I brushed it away while standing up making him smirk. "Fine where to?" I asked. " Since I told your parents that your fine they left back to your house." He replied. "So we can go anywhere really." I asked. "Pretty much."

Hikaru POV

I walked out it seemed they forgot that I was there because they both stood tgere talking.

Kyoya POV

"So where do you want to go?" I asked for the second time. "OH! I heard there's a carnival around here can we go?!" She asked with a twinkle in her ice blue eyes. "I'm not a carnival type person." I replied. "She hugged my arm and looked in my eyes." Please please please please please?!" She asked griping tighter to my arm and giving me moe moe eyes. I sighed "Fine just let go that hurts." "YAY! Thanks Kyoya!" She said letting go of my arm and jumping around.

Well this concludes this wait and find out what happens at the carnival! ICE OUT X3!


	19. CARNIVAL!

Kyoko POV

"YAY!" I shouted as we arrived at the carnival. "So Kyoya what do you wanna do first?" I asked. "Nothing really." "Your so boring." With that said he glared back daggers. "Geez Mr. Grump no need to get angry." I said while dragging him along.

Kyoya POV

I could tell she was enjoying it she was practically glowing with happiness. I smiled a bit because of how much she looked liked a child pointing at everything and jumping around. Then she took me by surprise and grabbed my wrist pulling me through the crowd and leading me to a gigantic roller coaster. "Kyoya... WE HAVE TO GO ON THIS!" She told me while really glowing and sparkling. "If we must I don't really like roller coasters but fine." I replied. "Yay thanks Kyoya!" She said while throwing me on the seat of the coaster.

No ones POV

It was a long day but they had a blast at the carnival and Kyoya almost threw up a few times while Kyoko patted him on the head.

HEY GUYS srry for the delay just wanted to lay back for a while and now I have a tiny tv in my room lol I was watching avatar the movie on it well now ICE OUT X3! -_- this is getting old but anyways ICE OUT X3!


	20. Change & Invitation

=========== YAY IT'S THE 20TH CHAPTER! X3 ENJOY! ============

Haruhi POV

Things have been bad between Hikaru and Kyoya. When they cross each others paths they look at each other like a war is about to start. I'm worried about them to because they both like Kyoko well I think both of them do anyways their both fighting for Kyoko's affection lately. Well it is kinda obvious who's going to win... I think. They both have an equal chance because Hikaru likes Kyoko alot and Kyoko kinda likes her too. Kyoya shows some affection to Kyoko and she likes him a little bit too. "Hey Haruhi why don't we have a sleepover!" She surprised me a bit by the question. "Huh?" "Haruhi I said why don't we have a sleepover do I have to spell it out to you?!"

Kyoko POV

She looked confused at the question then answered "Sure why not." "Yay!" We can have it at my place then don't bother bringing a sleeping bag my bed is HUGE!" I said. "Oh okay then what day." This weekend come at 4:00 oh and Tamaki told me to tell you club hours are over you have to go home now. "Oh right."

Haruhi POV

After talking to Kyoko it seemed she changed a bit from an aggressive attitude to a kind cheerful bouncy attitude. I smiled and followed her out the club room.

Yay wait and see what happens next time at the girls sleepover ICE OUT X3!


	21. Sleepover!

Haruhi POV

"Is this the right place?" I asked myself. I forgot what it looked liked. "Well here goes nothing." I told myself while ringing the bell * ding ding dong*

Kyoko POV

"YAY she's here!" I opened the door and invited her in. "We have the house to ourselves my parents work late and my uncle moved (thank God.) and my grandpa got scolded by his editor so he has to stay at her house till he finishes the manuscript." "Oh ok soooo... What do you wanna do?" She replied looking around. "Well its still early for a movie and such so let's go swimming I have a pool in the backyard." I said while pointing my finger to the back of my house. "I would love to but I don't have a bathing suit." "You can borrow one of mine that's to small for me cause no offence but your kinda ... um tiny. Well anyways I think I have a cute one piece that will fit just fine.

Haruhi POV

Once we got dressed we jumped into the pool I was surprised because cats hate water. "Hey don't you hate water since your a cat?" I asked. "No only when water hits me unexpectedly but I knew by jumping in the pool I would get wet." She replied while back stroking. "That's cool." 3 hours later we where in our pjs and I had just come out of the shower. I walked over to Kyoko's room she had pizza, popcorn, chips, and candy. She grinned at me and said "Lets start this fun night!" I laughed and jumped onto her bed popping a chip in my mouth.

Hi HI HI HI! SO SORRY I was relaxing a bit and forgot I had to do this plz forgive me ~.~ well more chapters soon ICE OUT X3!


	22. Realization

Hikaru POV

I looked over to Kyoko she was smiling at her guests and talking it made me a little jealous. "Um Hikaru what are you looking at?" Asked one of my guest. "Oh nothing." I replied smiling at her. "Oh okay." She said blushing.

Kyoya POV

I looked over my shoulder at Kyoko she was smiling and talking to her guests I looked over at the twins and Hikaru was also looking at Kyoko. I made me... what jealous but why I wondered sure I found her interesting but did I like her? I shook my head a little shaking out the thought but when it comes down to it I guess I do like her. I looked at Hikaru he had turned around so I looked back at Kyoko she looked at me and smiled.

Kyoko POV

I smiled at Kyoya and he turned around and walked away he must have had some business he had to do but still... wait am I getting mad about this it's not like I like him or do I well I guess I do like him just a tiny bit .Oh well back to hosting.

SORRY Gonna have more soon so yeah sorry for it being BORING! And ill try to hurry I feel terrible when i dont post for a long time but just got in to this anime and its REALLY good its called DARKER THAN BLACK I LOVE THIS ANIME so watch it if you want but its a little violent lots of deaths well ICE OUT X3!


	23. I suck at chapter titles! X3

Kyoko POV

I got my bag and was about to leave when I heard talking. It was Akito what the hell was she doing here. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice. I saw Kyoya walk out from behind the curtain where Akito and the mystery man were talking. "Hey Kyoya come here." I whispered to him. He walked over "What is it?" He asked.

Kyoya POV

She asked me who her grandmother was talking to and I answered... "My father they are arranging things for the wedding which won't be very soon." "Oh okay and um.. does he know about the poof." She said making a motion with her hands. "No not yet but he will soon... since where both going home how about we walk to our houses."

Kyoko POV

"Please Kyoya it'll take at least an hour." I said poking his arm it was hard and muscular for a twig like guy. "Well lets take our time then shall we." he smiled at me a real smile not one of his fake host club smiles.

Kyoya POV

She blushed and looked away. I snuffed out a little laugh. "Fine lets just go." she said walking out of the room I followed she was fast and she was just walking.

Well hey I fixed all the errors for the previous chapters so check them out if you want I modified some chapters too and sorry for not posting its just that it took me a while to find and fix and im watching FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST and did you know the same voice actor that plays Tamaki also plays ED! I LOVE ED SOO MUCH HE IS AWESOME! Well...ICE OUT X3!


	24. Gentle Way Back

Kyoko POV

I could tell I was walking fast because Kyoya had a hard time keeping up he was almost out of breath. I stopped and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow questionably. I was a little shorter than him by about half an inch so I stood on my toes making me the same height as him. "What are you doi-"

Kyoya POV

Before I could say anything she kissed me on the cheek it was soft and gentle. She stood normally again and was blushing hard. I silently laughed and when she had her back turned I gave her a hug. She stiffed at first shocked but then she put her hand on my arm and sort of hugged me back.

Kyoko POV

None of us said a word on the way back and I kept thinking about the hug it was warm and kind a side of Kyoya the host club never sees I smiled. "What are you smiling about?" "Oh nothing." I replied smugly.

Hey hey hey guys was up Im posting a new 'story?' Well its called FMA Truth or dare it was fun to do the first chapter I'll have it up soon and it explains why I stopped writing for a while its not detailed AT ALL. Well ICE OUT X3! Its been a while since i did that well this time for real ICE OUT X3!


End file.
